Stay
by Once-Upon-a-Slash-Story
Summary: After a fight, Alvin realizes the cost of his words. So with the help of Brittany, can he stop his brother from ending it all? Warnings: Thoughts of Suicide


**A/N: Hiya :D I know I should've updated BCDs but my birthdays today and this week has been busy so I'll update BCDs hopefully sometime next week :D**

 **The song by the way is "Stay" The Cher Lloyd version. I'd listen to it when reading this!**

 **And they look like the new TV versions of them! but you can imagine them however you want! :D**

 _Stay_

Alvin walked down the hallways of school with a smirk on his face. Normally this would be a bad thing. It either meant that he'd pulled a prank someone, was single or got out of class. But that wasn't to case today, he was planning something. There weren't very many people in the hallways since it was class time but that didn't stop him from wondering around looking for Brittany. He sighed before sliding down one of the lockers and pulling out a small black book.

"Alvin. Shouldn't you be in class, or are you too good for that now?" Brittany said as she rounded the corner. Placing her hands on her hips, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah I was looking for you!" He jumped up and ran over to her. He flung his arm over her shoulder and smiled.

"And why, might I ask?" She knocked his arm off and stepped in front of him.

"Because…um…I ah, kinda…well you know um… would like it if you would…I need your help." He said as his shoulders fell. He never did like asking for help, or apologizing.

She smiled at him before leaning against the locker. "Ok, sooo either it's gonna be some annoying scheme you've came up with or you need fashion advise. I think you need the later," She eyed him up and down, her nose scrunched up at his appearance.

"What, I look awesome! B-but never mind," He put his hand up as to stop the argument that was about to start. "I need your help with um…." He bit his lip and started fiddling with his hands.

"Yeeess? I haven't got all day you know." She crossed her arms, glancing at the clock.

"I know, Brit. It's just…"

"Alvin, I've gotta go, I've got a job to do. Remember?" She turned and began to walk off but he grabbed her arm.

"Brit, you know those stories that I caught you reading the other day, not the smutty ones, the other ones?" He asked as he looked frantically at her.

She blushed slightly before nodding. "Yea, what about them?"

"Those stories 'ill be real if you help me." He snapped as his breathing increased.

She yanked her arm free and crossed her arms. "Excuse me?" She pursued her lips.

"I-I…Last night me and Simon got into a fight, a bad one. And this morning I was, god I don't know what I was doing but I found," He held up the little book. "This and…" Tears started filling his eyes. He tried to blink them away but she caught them.

"What?" She asked concern in her eyes.

"H-he…he's planning on committing suicide after school." He said before falling to his knees as unwilling tears poured from his eyes.

"Oh…my…god," She hugged him, forgetting completely about being in school and that she'd rather be caught dead than touching, much less hugging him.

"I…I can…please help me! I can't loss him." He sobbed into her chest.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's gonna be okay."

"H-he won't talk to me, a-and I-I can…can't get him t-to listen to me…and I don't want him to die!"

Brittany looked around before biting her lip. "Sing. You've always been able to express your emotions better through song. So sing for him." She suggested to him.

"B-but I don't…I don't know any, I can't…I-I just." He stuttered out through cries.

"I know a perfect song for this, and I'll set everything up. All you'll have to do is sing, and mean it." She said comfortingly. He nodded before looking up.

"Oh...Oh okay, just…when?"

"Lunch, I'll have everything set up then. Just be there. It's all gonna be okay."

 _10 minutes till Lunch_

Brittany groaned in annoyance as she walked out of the principal's office. She'd had to explain the "small" set up in the cafeteria but she'd convinced her that it wouldn't cause any problems.

She walked back into the cafeteria and smiled before heading over to the lunch ladies who were setting up for the rowdy 7th graders.

"Hi, um…The principal wants you in her office in five. And I wouldn't late if I were you, she sounds mad." She muttered the last part to them, with a look of pity. "Something to do with rat meat…" She left it there as she turned and walked away. A few minutes later she heard the door close and she smirked. She jumped up and yelled to someone who was on the top floor. A boy looked over the edge and rolled his eyes.

"Get the lights ready, and lock the doors once they're both in. Got it?" She snapped the last part of the nerd. He nodded before disappearing again. She let out a breath before texting a few of her friends.

 _Keep the teachers in class -B_

She smiled again and sighed, leaning against one of the tables. She looked down at her phone, admiring the story that was up. The doors opened and the football players walked in, laughing about some stupid joke one of them had made.

"Hey, babe." Ryan started as they approached her.

"Not happening, pig." She scrunched her nose up. "God, you flipping smell," She muttered as she walked off.

"Brit? What's going on?" Jeanette asked as her sisters and the remaining boys sat next to her. Alvin was still nowhere to be found.

"Whatcha mean?" She asked casually.

"I mean there's a mic in the middle of the lunch room, you're here early and…where are the lunch ladies?" Eleanor responded. She just shrugged with a small smirk. She looked over at Simon and frowned. ' _Man, Alvin was right. Speaking of Alvin…Where the hell is he?! This could be his last shot to save him and he's a no show.'_ Brittany thought with a sigh.

"Um, Brittany…are you okay?" Jeanette asked her. She blinked a few times before looking at her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you've been staring at him for the last minute." Theodore said with wide eyes.

Brittany blushed before rolling her eyes. Alvin chose that moment to run over to them.

"Hi guys!" He said as he gasped for breath. "Mr. Whatshisface….wanted….to talk to me." He said sitting down.

"Lovely. Now Alvin and I have something we have to do, don't we?" Brittany looked over at him. He stuttered before he bit his lip and nodded. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off. A few minutes later the lights dimmed and Alvin and Brittany appeared on the make-believe stage.

 _Brittany: If this world is wearing thin_

 _And you're thinking of escape_

 _I'll go anywhere with you_

 _Just wrap me up in chains_

 _Alvin: But if you try to go out alone_

 _Don't think I'll understand_

 _Both: Stay with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _Alvin: In the silence of you room_

 _In the darkness of your dreams_

 _You must only think of me_

 _There can be no in between_

 _Brittany: When your pride is on the floor_

 _I'll make you beg for more._

 _Both: Stay with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _Both: You'd better hope and pray_

 _That you make it safe_

 _Back to your own world_

 _You'd better hope and pray_

 _That you wake one day_

 _In your own world_

 _Alvin: Cause when you sleep at night_

 _You don't hear your cries_

 _In your own world_

 _Both: Only time will tell_

 _If you can break the spell_

 _Back in your own world_

 _Whoa-wow_

 _Stay with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _Brittany: (Stay with me, Stay with me)_

 _Stay with me_

 _Brittany: (Stay with me, Stay with me)_

 _Stay with me_

 _Brittany: (Stay with me, Stay with me)_

The crowd started clapping and cheering. Alvin and Brittany bowed with smiles on both of their tear stained faces. They waved before disappearing again. The lights came back and everyone began talking about what just happened.

"What the…" Confusion was written across the four chipmunk/chipettes faces. Alvin and Brittany made their way through the crowd and sat down across from their siblings, Alvin trying his hardest to keep the smile but it was falling. Brittany had tears in her eyes but smiled happily at her confused sisters.

"Um…what was that about?" Eleanor asked as she glanced between the two. Brittany shrugged and Alvin continued to stare down at the table. Just then the bell went off and everyone started going outside. The six shrugged before getting up and starting for the doors. As they reached it Alvin reached out and grabbed Simon's hand, dragging him back into the school and down one of the hallways.

"Alvin? What are you doing?" He asked when they finally stopped by their lockers. Alvin didn't respond, tears filled his eyes as he stared down at the hand intertwined with his. He pulled the little black book from his pocket and held it out for the other to see. He heard Simon suck in a breath before tensing.

"Where'd you get that?" He snapped as he took back the book.

"Your room, I didn't mean to! I was trying to find the baseball that you're hiding from me and I…just…found it and I ju- Please don't! I'm so sorry! I didn't mea-"Alvin begged as tears started falling down his cheeks. He looked up at his brother, biting his lip.

"B-but you… you said that…" Simon started as he looked away, biting his lip as tears started filling his eyes. He blinked them away only to have them return.

"I didn't mean it! Please I'm begging you! Please! I-I jus…I can't! Please don't!" Alvin wrapped his arms around his brother as he started sobbing.

"I-I won't, okay…Just…stop crying." Simon said as he started crying.

"Promise?" Alvin looked up at him.

"Promise."

 **A/N Hope you guys liked it! :D I wanted to post something on my birthday so! :D :D here it is!**

 **Reviews/favs/follows are always appreciated! And tell me if you think I should continue this! :D :D**

 **Hope you all are having a great day!**


End file.
